Dear Diary
by Nikki-TDI
Summary: Follow Kate's journey through Unova, with her new friend Carter to her side and her rivalry against her old friends Cheren and Bianca! Kate and Carter are based on the Black/White main characters. More info inside!


Well, this is my new story! ^^ It's Kate's (the female main character in Pokemon Black/White) diary while she travels through Unova, side-to-side with Carter (the male character), who is trying to fill Professor Juniper's PokéDex. Between her growing friendship/rivalry with Bianca and Cheren, Cheren's feelings for Kate and the girl's feelings for cynic Carter, and Pokémon between them, what will happen after all? Written in diary-style.

I know it's funny to have their names changed, but I just don't like their English names (I personally think Hilda and Hilbert are names for old people XD), so just imagine them as the Black/White characters :-)

Pairings: Kate/Carter, Cheren/Kate (one-sided on Cheren's side).

Well, without any further ado, here's the thing!

* * *

><p><strong>June 10, 2011<strong>

Dear Diary,

What a day! I just can't believe so many things happened in a few hours. I'm so excited! Oshawott is patting my leg like crazy, because he's feeling all drowsy from the day's activity. Only thinking I have a Pokémon of my own makes me so happy!

Well, you might be wondering how all this came to be. I woke up early in the morning with noisy thuds in my door, and I scurried downstairs as mom opened the door, revealing Cheren and Bianca, who stomped inside. I grinned at them, and said, "Hi!"

I saw how Cheren blushed at me, and then I looked down to find I was still in my PJs, which were barely short sleeping pants and a "I'm Zzzing" t-shirt, along with my Buneary slippers. I blushed too, and hurried upstairs as Cheren looked down, obviously blushing deeper, while Bianca giggled. A few minutes later, I was back downstairs with my usual attire: A white t-shirt, a black sleeveless jacket, short jeans, pink All-Stars and a pink and white hat, along with my pink messenger bag. I also carried my Xtransceiver, just in case I needed it.

"Now that's better," Bianca giggled. She carried something behind her back.

I suddenly realized everything. What the hell, I had forgotten my own birthday! Well, our birthday, that is. Something really curious about me and my two best friends was our birth date. We had arrived to the world the same June 10, and we had been friends ever since. As the thought struck me, mom arrived from the kitchen, holding a yummy-looking chocolate cake with our three names written with strawberry syrup and fourteen candles around them. We all grinned in unison as she started singing Happy Birthday. I could also see our little Herdier and Lillipup running through the room happily, as if to sing too.

"Whoa, thanks Emma!" Bianca cried as she looked at the chocolate cake.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," mom laughed, leaving the cake on the table. "Come here and let's eat it."

As we sat down in the kitchen table, I saw Bianca was holding a red and white box behind her.

"What's that, Bianca?" I asked, pointing at the box.

My friend turned and grinned. "Oh, I completely forgot! Professor Juniper sent this to me this morning. My brother told me she'd said we should open it together, so I kept it closed until we met here. I don't have the slightest of what might it be!"

I looked at the box excitingly. Coming from Professor Juniper, it was surely something awesome, so we decided to put the cake aside and open it.

"You open it, Kate," Cheren muttered. "You're our host today."

I nodded, and then I took the red and white box. It was not very big, around a twenty centimeters high and ten centimeters wide, like a tennis ball cylinder. I opened the box shakily to reveal three shiny Pokéballs. I gripped the three of them, a gleam in my eyes.

"They're Pokémon!" I cried, holding the Pokéballs in my hand. "They're ours!"

As I left the three Pokéballs in the kitchen table, we pondered what to do. They actually looked quite curious: the left one had a blue top, the center one had a red top and the right one had a green top.

"What should we do now?" I pondered, glancing at each Pokéball.

"There's a note there," Cheren noted as he took a paper from the box. Bianca and I stood by him, looking at the paper, which had something scribbled with Professor Juniper's messy handwriting.

_Dear kids,_

_I hope you have liked your presents! I thought it's about time for you to go on your Pokémon journey. After all, you're fourteen now, it's about time to do so! Anyway, let's get down to business. The red Pokéball is holding Tepig, the fire Pokémon. The blue one is holding Oshawott, the water Pokémon. And finally, the green one is holding Snivy, the grass Pokémon. I hope you choose them well and without making a fuss!_

_Please meet me in my laboratory after you agree with the Pokémon choosing, but make sure your parents agree with all this before you come!_

_Love,_

_Professor Juniper._

I looked at each of my friends with an excited smile. Bianca clapped her hands excitingly, while Cheren smiled sheepishly. He left the paper in the box.

"You choose first," he said. "Again, you're our host today, Kate."

"Really?" I asked. "Would you allow me to get to choose my Pokémon?"

"Of course I would!" Cheren exclaimed. Then he blushed and smiled sheepishly, stuttering, "I...I...mean...it's the correct thing to do."

I nodded and, after looking at the Pokéballs for a few seconds, I stretched my arm to the blue Pokéball, held it tightly in my hand and then cried, "Oshawott, come out!"

The Water Pokémon came out. It was beaming cheerfully as it approached me. "Oshaa!"

"Hi, Oshawott!" I exclaimed. "My name is Kate. Would you like to join me in my Pokémon journey?"

The Pokémon nodded vigorously, smiling. I laughed as it hopped onto my shoulder and I patted its back happily as it started playing with my ponytail. I hadn't noticed Bianca had taken the red Pokéball until I saw Snivy and Tepig on their respective trainers' heads. We all grinned and high-fived each other.

"I'm going home to tell my father," Cheren said as he got Snivy back into its Pokéball. "Let's meet at Professor Juniper's lab in half an hour, okay?"

Bianca and I nodded, as Cheren smiled widely at me for one last time. He looked down, his cheeks slightly flushed, and then walked away to his house.

"I should really go now, too," Bianca said, stroking Tepig's back. "Daddy's going to be so glad about this! Come on, BuBu-Chan!"

"BuBu-Chan?" I repeated, laughing.

Bianca shrugged, "I like giving nicknames to everyone!"

I nodded, giggling, as my friend and her new Pokémon walked away. When I was left alone in my house with mom, I realized the cake was still there, left untouched. I turned to mom, who had tears in her eyes. I got Oshawott back to its Pokéball and placed it inside my bag, and then went to hug my mother.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I..." mom moaned. "I'm really proud of you, Katie! You're going to turn into a great trainer, and you're going to do your best!"

I looked at her and smiled, nodding. "I will, mom. I promise."

Well, after all the good-bye, I stormed off to Professor Juniper's lab, where I expected Cheren and Bianca to be waiting for me. Instead, I found a stranger I'd never seen before leaning by the building's wall. He had blue eyes and brown hair, over which he wore a red, white and black cap. He wore a black t-shirt under a blue sweatshirt and gray jeans, along with red All-Stars. He looked oddly familiar, yet I had seen him nowhere before that day.

"Hey," I said slowly.

"Hi," he said.

"You new here?" I asked. "My mom told me a family was moving in soon."

"Not really," the boy answered, shrugging. "I'm here on a visit to my aunt. She wanted to give me something to carry through my journey."

"You're starting a journey?" I asked.

"Yep," he answered. "I have my three Pokémon with me."

"Three?" I repeated, laughing. "I just received my first Pokémon!"

He shrugged, "My aunt gave them to me today too."

I nodded, assuming this aunt he was talking about was Professor Juniper. "Name's Kate, by the way."

"Carter," he said.

We both stood there in silence until Cheren arrived, panting. I knew his father would be upset about his youngest son leaving to his own Pokémon journey, but he would know how to endure it, being Cheren's older sisters out, traveling through Johto. He eyed us suspiciousl, and asked to Carter, "Who are you?"

"He's Carter, Professor Juniper's niece," I explained before the boy opened his mouth.

"Nice to meet you," Carter added.

Cheren glanced at him rather coldly, and then turned to me, "So, has Bianca arrived?"

"Not yet," I laughed. "That girl is late as always."

As we waited for Bianca or Professor Juniper to appear, we fell into an awkward silence. I would have liked to chat with Carter, but as I felt Cheren's cold glare at him I decided it was best not to rock the boat. Finally, both Bianca and Professor Juniper arrived together, the first one grinning, and the latter with a proud smile.

"Good to see you, Cheren and Kate," she said. "And my dear niece Carter, too. You're all here for the same reason: You all want to start your Pokémon journey. Sorry for the delay, but I needed to have a talk with Bianca's father."

"He was unsure wether to allow me coming or not," Bianca explained. "But Professor Juniper convinced him it would be good for me."

"Anyways," Professor Juniper said. "I wanted to know what are you kids going to do. Traveling? Training? Auditioning for Contests? Please tell me!"

"I want to fill the Unova PokéDex," Carter said.

"I already knew that, Carter," Professor Juniper said, and took something out from her lab coat, and handed it to her niece. "Take this. It will help you."

Carter looked at the object she'd given him: a black high-tech PokéDex. He smiled half-crookedly, and placed the PokéDex inside his bag.

"I want to win the eight Gym badges and battle in the Unova league," Cheren and I said in perfect unison.

I turned to Cheren, shocked about that. He did, too. We stared at each other with amazed expressions. We were now turning into rivals? We had been best friends forever, and now this? I still kept firm to my decision, and, to my surprise, Professor Juniper smiled.

"Very well," she took out of her lab pocket two cases. One pink, one black, and handed them to each of us. "These are Gym badge cases. You'll store your eight Gym badges here, understood?" she laughed. "Oh, and please know a little rivalry between friends is really nice to have, as long as it isn't too competitive."

I nodded, and then smiled at Cheren, who just nodded hastily and slipped the case into his pocket. Finally, we all turned to Bianca, who just shrugged, "I don't want to do anything. I just want to explore the world and experience a Pokémon journey."

"That's very wise, Bianca," the professor said, nodding. "Very well, seeing this, I think you should split up into two groups for this journey. Carter, you could travel with Kate, while Bianca and Cheren would go together."

"Why should Kate and I split up?" Cheren protested quickly.

"You two are following the same goal," Juniper exclaimed. "It would be easier for you both to travel through separate paths."

I nodded, saying I understood. I looked at Carter, searching for any acceptation sign in his pale features, but he just shrugged and nodded.

"It's a deal then," I said, smiling.

* * *

><p>Well, I'm so excited about all this! We're all staying in a Route One PokeCenter tonight, and tomorrow, after we arrive to Accumula town, we will split into our two groups. I'm sad to leave my best friends, but I always think we will meet soon again. Besides, I have Carter with me, so I will not be completely alone.<p>

Oh! Bianca's calling me! Gotta go!

Love,

Kate.


End file.
